<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change of Plans by UtmostCalamity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228871">Change of Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtmostCalamity/pseuds/UtmostCalamity'>UtmostCalamity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blinded by the Light (Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, Getting to Know Each Other, Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Only kind of tho?, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Intentions, Poor Kenma but I had to do it to em, Protectiveness, accidental date, i guess?, more like...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtmostCalamity/pseuds/UtmostCalamity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata huffed a quiet little half-laugh through his nose. He promised Kenma he would scope the cafe out since he was almost there anyway, then tucked his phone back into his jeans. He stared down at the pavement for a few seconds and took in a slow, deep breath. He then tossed his head back, covered his face with his hands, and let out a high pitched whine. </p>
<p>“Ah, what do we have here? A shrimpy in distress?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blinded by the Light (Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Duskangelbulb's Bookshelf, Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Change of Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A brisk autumn breeze swirled through busy downtown streets, pulling sun-crisped leaves across pedestrians’ feet as they bustled about. The warm fragrances of cinnamon, nutmeg, and clove drifted over the sidewalk as doors to the numerous eateries swung open and shut constantly. Hinata drew in deep, greedy breaths as he hurried toward one of the new cafes Kenma wanted to check out. Apparently each table had a different board game or puzzle that patrons could play with while they sipped coffee and nibbled sweet pastries–certainly a quiet atmosphere that Hinata’s most reserved friend would enjoy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he caught sight of the little marquee displaying the cafe’s name and the roasts they were currently serving, his phone chirped from his pocket. Hinata grinned and snatched it out of his pocket, only to immediately frown when he read the new message.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Kenma!!!</b>
    <span>: I'm sick</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Hinata frowned and stopped in his tracks, fingers flying across the screen as he tapped out his response. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Me</b>
    <span>: Oh no!!!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Me</b>
    <span>: Are you okay!???! </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Me: </b>
    <span>Well obviously you're not but like</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Me</b>
    <span>: !!! </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Hinata kept his eyes glued to the screen while he waited for Kenma’s reply, only shuffling to the side when he noticed passers-by making irritated noises at him for stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. His fingers itched to bang out more concerned texts: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you need me to come over? Do you need to go to the hospital? Can I bring you anything? Are you going to die?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But, Kenma had told him a few times it stressed him out when he spammed him with messages, especially if he wasn’t feeling well, so he resigned himself to suffer and wait while his thoughts swirled out of control. He was used to Kenma’s vague texts, but sometimes he couldn’t help but worry, especially knowing his friend had a tendency to not take care of himself very well. Hinata nervously tapped the side of his phone, not realizing that he’d been holding his breath until he let it out when he saw the little notification that Kenma was typing.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Kenma!!!</b>
    <span>: I'll be fine. But I can't make it to hang out with you today. Sorry.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>A little disappointed noise hummed from somewhere in the middle of Hinata’s throat. He’d really been looking forward to hanging out with Kenma–it felt like forever since they’d last seen each other. It stung a little to find out he wouldn’t get to see his friend after all, especially since they were only minutes away from when they were supposed to meet. He furrowed his brow, sticking his tongue out as he focused on making sure his response didn’t come off as too disappointed. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Me</b>
    <span>: That's okay!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Me</b>
    <span>: We can just hang out when you’re feeling better!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Me</b>
    <span>: Make sure you get lots of rest!!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Kenma!!!</b>
    <span>: Yeah I will. You should still get some coffee and let me know how it is. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Hinata huffed a quiet little half-laugh through his nose. He promised Kenma he would scope the cafe out since he was almost there anyway, then tucked his phone back into his jeans. He stared down at the pavement for a few seconds and took in a slow, deep breath. He then tossed his head back, covered his face with his hands, and let out a high pitched whine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, what do we have here? A shrimpy in distress?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata yanked his hands away from his face and snapped his head toward the familiar voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah! Oikawa! Iwaizumi! What are you guys doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa quirked a brow at him before tossing his head back, gently placing his hand against his stomach as he laughed. Iwaizumi, not very gently, knocked his elbow into the brunet’s ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, Iwa! What was that for?” Oikawa whined, his expression immediately crumpling into a pout as he rubbed his side and glared at the sturdy man beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For being rude. You shouldn’t laugh at people when they ask you a question.” Iwaizumi turned his head back toward Hinata, the glare melting from his features. “Sorry about him,” he apologized, “He doesn’t know how to behave himself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata furiously waved his hands in front of him, trying to smooth things over. “Ah, no! I’m sorry, I was rude! I didn’t mean to– I was just surprised to see you guys here! That’s all!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa gently waved back at him, resting an arm on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and crossing one of his ankles over the other in a perfectly casual motion. “Don’t worry about it, I was only teasing,” he said with his signature charming smile. “Iwaizumi and I live not too far from here, so we like to take walks through the area from time to time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nodded, trying to be polite. His heart was hammering away violently in his chest, a familiar nervousness mounting in his stomach. Anytime he ran into Oikawa and Iwaizumi he felt so intensely out of his league that it was almost impossible for him to not make a fool of himself. His tongue always went dry and whenever he spoke to them his voice came out sounding so weird he had to fight cringing every time he opened his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you alright?” Iwaizumi asked. He looked mildly concerned through his obvious irritation with his boyfriend hanging off his shoulder. “You sounded pretty upset a second ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disappointment flooded back into his chest, instantly replacing the wave of panic that had rushed over him when he’d first heard Oikawa’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” he admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets and scuffing the end of his shoes against the ground. “It’s just that I was supposed to meet Kenma at the new board game cafe to hang out today, but he just had to cancel ‘cause he’s sick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi opened his mouth, likely to offer his sympathy, but before he could say anything Oikawa’s expression lit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! The new board game cafe, you say? Iwa and I have been meaning to check it out for a while now! Isn’t that right, Iwa?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head toward his boyfriend and fixing him with an expression Hinata couldn’t quite read. His tone was a little confusing too, but before Hinata could try and figure out what it meant, Iwaizumi cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve heard good stuff about it.” He shot his boyfriend a glare and shook him off his shoulder, ignoring the whine he got in return. “It’s a shame you got all the way here only to have your plans canceled. I know it’s not the same, but if you want, me and this jerk could stop and have a coffee with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s stomach flipped violently, nervousness overtaking him once more. He really couldn’t handle too many more drastic mood swings in such a short period of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don’t feel like you have to change your plans for me!” He cried, throwing his hands up in the air. “I promised Kenma I would grab a coffee real quick just to let him know if it’s any good, so I can just do that and then go home!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Oikawa said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling slyly down at him, “If you’re going to get a coffee anyway you might as well let us join you then, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata squeaked and flapped his arms. “O-of course you can join me! I didn’t mean to make it seem– I mean, I’m happy to–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Hinata stammered through painfully awkward apologies, Iwaizumi punched Oikawa’s shoulder. “Hey, asshole, don’t impose! Everything doesn’t have to be about you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa’s griping and bowed his head slightly in apology. “I’m sorry for this idiot. We would be happy to spend some time with you if you’d like the company, but we also understand if you’d rather just carry on with your day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something hiding in Iwaizumi’s mellow tenor sent Hinata’s heart into palpitations. He couldn’t identify what it was, or what feeling it was evoking in himself, but he could at least come up with an answer for the pair before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just go together!” he chirped, anxiety pitching his voice up at least half an octave, “I think some company would be nice, if you guys wanna join me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yay!” Oikawa said, clapping his hands together once in delight. He stepped forward and hooked an arm around one of Hinata’s. “We’ll have so much fun!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata could only swallow and try to take deep breaths to calm himself as Oikawa dragged him along the sidewalk toward the cafe, Iwaizumi calmly falling into step beside them. Though he wore a thick hoodie against the autumn chill, he could feel a pleasant warmth radiating from Oikawa. His skin prickled and tingled where the tall brunet touched him, and though Iwaizumi was walking with a few inches of space between them he could feel his presence as clearly as if they were pressed up against each other. He didn’t really want to think about why that might be happening, so he just chalked it up to being overwhelmed by getting attention from two of the coolest people he knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going to be okay and they were just going to have fun and drink coffee together! No need to freak out and be so nervous…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>☀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So then Tsukishima was all like </span>
  <em>
    <span>gah! </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>get away from me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Yamaguchi couldn’t stop laughing and I really thought maybe Tsukishima was going to kill him except he was trapped so he couldn’t and Kageyama </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to make fun of Tsukishima too but then another one came up behind him and did the same thing so then he was like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyuagh! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he tried to run away but then he was surrounded and he couldn’t figure out what to do so he was trying to get us to help him but by then Yamaguchi and I couldn’t even stand up straight we were laughing so hard. But then </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them ran over to me and one hit my arm so hard I dropped the bottle and so two started fighting for it but I couldn’t stop them because one of them was eating my hair since I couldn’t stop laughing!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata kicked his feet excitedly in the air as he recounted the experience to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who were both so caught up in his story that their puzzle lay forgotten in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I think I’ve heard one too many horror stories about baby goats to ever step foot in a pen with them,” Oikawa said, leaning back in his chair across from Hinata, “But I can’t deny I would have loved to see the look on our dear Tobio’s face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was so good!” Hinata agreed, clutching his latte and smiling so hard his face hurt, “I wish I had pictures so badly!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi gently knocked his arm into Hinata’s and gave him a conspiratorial grin. “I think you should take us to the farm so we can toss Oikawa to the goats and enjoy the show.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, that sent Oikawa into a dramatic fit of whining and crying that his boyfriend was so mean to him and that he really needed to start spending more time with nice people like Hinata. Hinata could only laugh and watch on as they quarreled, sipping his coffee every now and then while he waited for them to get their play fighting out of their systems. He was glad for their good-natured bickering. It kept the mood light and easy, and he felt less like he was imposing on a date than he was getting to know new friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was also glad that he’d decided to stick around and go to the cafe with the pair. It definitely started out rough–he’d been so nervous the first few minutes that he’d been on the verge of crying or vomiting at least five different times. But Iwaizumi and Oikawa either didn’t notice his terror or didn’t mind it, leaping at every opportunity to smooth things over. When Hinata had stumbled through his coffee order so much the barista could barely understand what he was saying, Iwaizumi had stepped in and ordered for him. Then when he’d hit his foot on a chair and almost tripped, Oikawa had caught his arm to steady him and then carried his coffee to their table. When they first sat down he could barely look at them or choke out more than a couple words at a time, so Oikawa had switched gears and suggested that Hinata send a nice picture of his latte to Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between Oikawa’s encouragement and lighthearted fussing while he tried different angles and camera settings, and Iwaizumi’s thoughtful help with staging using puzzle pieces and coasters, Hinata had completely forgotten his nerves. They’d helped him edit his favorite picture and then think of a fun caption to help Kenma feel better about missing out. Even after he’d sent the photo, they’d easily kept up the momentum to distract him from his anxiety. They dove into working on the puzzle, starting a little competition to see who could fit the most pieces into place in five minute sessions. No matter how hard Hinata and Oikawa tried, neither of them could beat Iwaizumi. He blew them out of the water each time until they’d finally joined forces to work on a section together. Though Iwaizumi had pointed out that wasn’t really fair, he’d allowed them the win. After celebrating his victory with Oikawa, all Hinata's tension and awkwardness evaporated. He forgot his worries about embarrassing himself in front of the pair entirely and relaxed into simply being himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sipped their coffees and passed them around to share and try each other’s flavors. They talked about all kinds of things, from Oikawa’s new job to Iwaizumi’s classes, the apartment renovations in Hinata’s complex that always woke him up way too early, horror stories from Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s most recent weekend trip, and Hinata’s dramatic excursion to his uncle’s farm with his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour into their visit, though, Hinata started feeling uncomfortable once more. It seemed the latte he’d downed decided to hit him all at once, so while Oikawa and Iwaizumi squabbled he excused himself to go to the restroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his hurry to the back of the cafe, he accidentally bumped into a taller man who was pulling out a chair to sit down. Hinata stammered out a quick apology and kept moving. He vaguely registered the man saying something to him, but he felt so close to bursting he just kept scurrying toward the bathroom with the intention of apologizing a little more formally on his way back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was just finishing up washing his hands when the bathroom door squeaked open on its hinges. On instinct his eyes flicked up to look behind him in the mirror to see who’d come in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the man he’d just bumped into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sir, I want to‒”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was pretty rude of you, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata jerked his head back a bit and furrowed his brows as he turned to face the stranger. He was a lot taller than Hinata had realized, quite a bit older too. He wore professional clothing, so he was probably some kind of businessman. He also wore an expression that made Hinata’s skin crawl and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His stomach gurgled a bit, a surge of anxiety bringing nausea along with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I know, I was just in a hurry to‒”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stepped closer and held up a hand, interrupting Hinata once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is ever in too much of a hurry to thank someone for a compliment. You know I normally expect someone to be a little more grateful when I tell them how cute they are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s heart jumped up in his throat, completely caught off guard. The wheels running circles in his brain screeched to a halt, making it impossible for him to come up with anything to say in response. This only seemed to irritate the man further. He stepped even closer, so that Hinata had to take a step back. His back bumped into the sink‒he was cornered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this,” the man said, leaning in a little too close for comfort. “Since you’re so cute, I’ll let you apologize and I’ll forget all about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata tried to take a breath to steady himself, but his voice came out warbly and high pitched. “I-I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to‒”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah,” the man chided, shaking his finger in the air. “A pretty little mouth like yours can do better than that. Why don’t you start by thanking me. I was so nice after all, going out of my way to compliment you only for you to so rudely ignore me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-um, th-thank you? Sir? I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Hinata stepped to the side to try to walk around the man and leave. The man immediately threw out an arm out to press against the wall, effectively blocking Hinata’s way and boxing him in completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, still not good enough,” he purred. “I don’t think I can accept until you give me your number.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata really felt like he was about to hurl. His breath was coming in short gasps and his lips were starting to feel kind of numb. Why wouldn’t this guy let him leave? Why couldn’t he think of anything to say to get the guy to back off? He wanted to duck around him and run back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but in the cramped room he didn’t have the space to maneuver. He didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was about to try again to nicely ask the man to let him pass, the bathroom door swung open dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata!” Oikawa sang, “Are you o‒ Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata watched, mind blank, as Oikawa wrapped his hand around the stranger’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” he practically growled, voice lower and more intimidating than Hinata had ever heard from him. He didn’t wait for an answer, roughly yanking the stranger to face him. “You’re being awfully rude,” he continued, his tone taking on a more familiar, sharp edge. He was scathing and haughty, as though the larger man was no more than a nasty beetle he was ready to crush beneath his foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” the stranger growled back, “I’m trying to have a conversation here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that what you call it?” Oikawa laughed, a scary look in his eye. He pushed the man back a bit further, opening up enough space for Hinata to slip past. He immediately scrambled to Oikawa’s side, hiding himself behind the tall brunet and clutching to his shirt. “Well, I don’t think my boyfriend was enjoying your company very much. I think you should leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger shook off Oikawa’s grip and stepped back, clearly offended. “If you don’t want people to come sniffing after your little bitch of a boyfriend then I suggest you keep him on a tighter leash.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa bristled. Hinata could almost feel the temperature in the room drop by ten degrees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t take kindly to suggestions from trash like you,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest, “Nor do I have the time of day to give you a lesson in respect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa took a step forward, taking a more imposing stance. Hinata stuck close, too scared to leave to get help from an employee or Iwaizumi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suggest</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Oikawa hissed, “That you leave this establishment immediately. I’ll give you thirty seconds head start before my boyfriend and I go back to enjoying our date. If I step foot outside this restroom and see your miserable ass still lurking I will not hesitate to have you thrown out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata watched as the stranger’s shoulders tensed and his face grew red. He clenched his fists tight and seemed to consider throwing a punch. Oikawa stood his ground though, lifting his chin threateningly. He would not be intimidated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the man turned tail and left, muttering horrific insults and expletives as he stormed through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second the door shut Oikawa spun to face Hinata, his demeanor relaxing instantly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Hinata?” He asked. His voice was light, but Hinata didn’t miss the tight worry around his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, Oikawa!” He cried, jumping up on his toes and clenching his fists up to his chest, “You were so cool! That guy was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hwah </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>eeyah </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>gwaaa! </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I didn’t know what to do but then you came in and you were all like </span>
  <em>
    <span>yaah </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hooowah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He felt his face heating up with excitement, body shaking as the pent up stress from the encounter diffused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa blinked down at him for a second before tilting his head to the side and laughing. He shifted his weight to one leg and put a hand on his hip, reaching out with the other to gently ruffle Hinata’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled. “Well then, let’s get back to Iwaizumi before he comes looking for us! He can be such a cranky boy when he’s left alone for too long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nodded vigorously and followed as Oikawa led him back to their table, relieved and looking forward to sitting down. He was put even further at ease when he saw no sign of the stranger who’d been bothering him, the last vestiges of his nausea dissipating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi gave him a little smile as he slipped back into his seat beside him, then glared up at Oikawa. “What took you guys so long, huh?” He asked, looking pointedly at his boyfriend. “I hope you weren’t bothering Hinata.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Oikawa could retort beyond the huffy little noise of malcontent that slipped past his lips, Hinata piped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Oikawa wasn’t bothering me! He actually saved me from some big creepy guy who followed me in there to get my number and wasn’t going to let me leave! It was really scary but Oikawa went </span>
  <em>
    <span>heuah! </span>
  </em>
  <span>and pretended to be my boyfriend and made him go! It was so cool!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata felt the tips of his ears burn as he realized he’d just admitted to Oikawa’s actual boyfriend that the brunet had pretended to be his boyfriend to get some creep to leave him alone, but Iwaizumi didn’t really seem fazed. He simply smiled at Hinata’s enthusiasm. Well, his shoulders might have tensed up a little bit, and maybe the muscle along his jaw twitched ever so slightly, but he didn’t look upset with Hinata.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone followed you into the bathroom, huh?” He asked, voice tight. “Could you maybe tell me what he looked like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iwa!” Oikawa scolded, reaching across the table to gently slap his boyfriend’s arm, “It’s sweet that you’re so protective, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>already took care of it! Hinata is safe and I’m a hero so you can relax!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi scoffed and swatted his boyfriend’s hand away and turned a little more in his seat to better scan Hinata’s face, searching for any sign of distress. “Are you really okay?” He asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s heart leapt into his throat, effectively gagging him for a few moments as he felt his face heating up. He’d never had someone look at him like that before, so intense and gentle at the same time. He felt hot and cold all at once, prickles racing down the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waved his hands frantically in front of him, trying to placate Iwaizumi. “I’m fine, really!” He insisted, pushing past whatever weird feeling Iwaizumi’s expression had sparked in him. “It was scary, but I feel a whole lot better now! We can just forget about it and finish the puzzle, I feel perfectly safe as long as you guys are here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the last sentiment slipped out of Hinata’s mouth before he could stop it, he felt his heart stop in his chest. Though fire burned through his veins and straight to his face he was frozen solid in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God I cannot believe I just said that why would I say something like that where did it even come from that’s so embarrassing I can’t just go around saying that to people especially when they’re</span>
  </em>
  <span>‒</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Oikawa said, clapping his hands together. Iwaizumi looked satisfied as well, settling back in his seat and relaxing once more. If either of them was affected by Hinata’s mortifying admission, they didn’t let on, seeming perfectly content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Hinata, hand me that really pink piece by your thumb! I think it goes right here,” Oikawa asked, pointing to Hinata’s side of the table. Relieved that neither of the boys seemed upset with him for being so awkward, Hinata grabbed the puzzle piece and passed it to the brunet. Just as they had done when he’d been so nervous for the first few minutes in the cafe, Oikawa and Iwaizumi expertly directed the conversation and manipulated the mood into something easy and comfortable. Hinata let himself relax and soon he was laughing and bouncing excitedly in his seat once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going to be just fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>☀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later, the city was slipping into a quiet, purple twilight as the sun descended beneath the horizon. The temperature dropped along with the sun, making Hinata extremely grateful that he’d thought to wear his scarf that day. He buried his nose deep into the thick, warm fabric, only half-listening as Iwaizumi complained about a research report he had to finish the next day. He mostly dedicated his attention to reflection on how his day had played out so differently from what he’d expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they’d finished their puzzle, Oikawa had insisted they go for a walk together to stretch their legs after sitting for so long. Besides, he was hungry and there was a great stand on the other side of the nearby park that sold amazing noodle bowls. So, they’d left the cafe for a stroll. The park was stunning in its early fall colors, the brilliant sunset shades reflected in the water features lining the central plaza. Iwaizumi had pointed out that it was a beautiful day to take pictures, so the three had stopped to pose in front of the larger fountains. The mist was frigid against their cheeks, but the pictures had come out beautifully‒they’d even managed to get someone to take a picture of the three of them together. Without thinking Hinata had sent the picture off to Kenma.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Kenma!!!</b>
    <span>: You look happy together</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Hinata… hadn’t been sure how to respond. He was used to Kenma’s vague texting yes… But for some reason that particular message had stumped him. He was definitely happy hanging out with the pair‒they were a lot less scary than he’d thought! Oikawa was actually really nice, even though he teased Iwaizumi and Hinata almost relentlessly. Iwaizumi was also a lot more easygoing than Hinata had realized, so it was a lot easier to talk to him than he’d ever thought it would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if Kenma was a little jealous that he’d ended up spending the day with other people? But then again, he was never upset about cancelled plans… He took any chance he got to just stay home. And he wouldn’t have texted Hinata like that if he was upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Hinata had ignored the message and put his phone away for the rest of the afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they’d made it to the other side of the park, they’d all ordered a different kind of bowl so they could pass them around and sample each one. Oikawa had been right, it was some of the best food Hinata had tried in a while. They walked while they ate, conversation never lulling. Hinata was surprised they didn’t run out of things to talk about, but it turned out they had a lot in common, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi evidently really liked listening to all of his stories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they’d finished their bowls and walked through the park it was getting late, but Iwaizumi really wanted to get something sweet before they went home. They’d stopped in one of the local bakeries and grabbed hot chocolates and cookies. Iwaizumi had offered to pay for Hinata’s since he was buying for Oikawa anyway, which had flustered Hinata so much that Oikawa had punched Iwaizumi and told him to just buy everything as an apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though the bakery they visited was just two streets away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment, they insisted on walking Hinata back to the train station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not safe to walk by yourself at night!” Oikawa had pointed out. “We’ll go with you so Iwaizumi can beat up any bad guys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, that’s how Hinata ended up walking beneath gold tipped office buildings between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, leading him along lilac streets to his station. As he thought about how well the afternoon had gone, he realized the hollow feeling growing in his chest stemmed from his wish that he didn’t have to go home. That he could keep hanging out with the boys on either side of him, listening to them talk about their lives, tell funny stories, and go at each other’s throats every two minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced to his left, up at Iwaizumi. He looked so cool in his dark jacket, the cut accentuating the handsome width of his shoulders and the swell of his arms. As long as Oikawa wasn’t pestering him, his expression was calm and open, making it easy to feel at ease around him. His eyes were dark now in the fading light, but when they’d been walking through the park earlier that afternoon, the sun had caught them just right so that they’d glowed a beautiful clear olive. Whenever he smiled or laughed at one of his jokes, Hinata felt as good as he did when he beat Kageyama in competition: exhilarated and wanting more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his attention to Oikawa. The gentle evening breeze ruffled through his pretty brown locks, giving him an even more modelesque look than he usually had. Because his jacket was more stylish than functional, he whined regularly about being cold, but Hinata couldn’t find it in him to wish Oikawa had worn a warmer coat. The cut of the collar, the fold at the lapel, the belt at the waist, and the length all created graceful lines that accentuated Oikawa’s height and slim build. He was pretty and he knew it, which normally would have irritated Hinata, but something about the way Oikawa winked or casually reached out to touch his arm after a playful jab consistently made Hinata forget he was supposed to be annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata buried his face even deeper into his scarf, cheeks burning when he realized where he’d let his thoughts run to. He shouldn’t think about either of them like… like that! Especially since they were already dating each other! Which only added to the fact that Hinata would probably never get another day like this with them‒why would two stunning men care to drag him around with them all the time? They wouldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hinata,” Iwaizumi said, walking a bit closer to him so he could brush their arms together, “Is everything alright? You’re looking kind of bummed out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Iwa! You’re so rude!” Oikawa quipped. “You can’t just go around telling people they have a bad look on their face!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said at all, asshole!” Iwaizumi growled, slicing his hand over Hinata’s head to whack his boyfriend’s shoulder. Oikawa yelped and rubbed his arm theatrically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So mean!” He whined. “Anyway, why would he be sad! We showed him a perfectly lovely time today, he’s probably thrilled! Isn’t that right, Hinata?” Oikawa mimicked Iwaizumi, stepping closer to press his arm to Hinata’s as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezed between the two of them, Hinata allowed himself a small smile. It would probably be the last time it ever happened, so he let himself enjoy the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had lots of fun!” He chirped, grinning up at the two of them. “I liked hanging out with you guys so much that I’m actually just a little sad that I have to go home,” he admitted, forcing a light laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed too, his much more genuine and clear. It carried through the quiet streets, echoing pleasantly around them. Hinata’s heart clenched painfully at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay!” Oikawa said, “I’m looking forward to our next date too! When are you free?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stopped dead in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa and Iwaizumi each took a couple more steps before stopping as well, both caught off guard by Hinata’s sudden freezing in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata choked and flailed his arms, the numbness that had been settling in his cheeks and nose gone in an instant. “Date?!” He cried at last, only able to cough out the one word. His voice was pitched so high a pair of pigeons roosting above them startled and flew off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s what I said,” Oikawa confirmed smoothly, his smile never faltering. Hinata searched his face frantically, looking for the laughter in his eyes or the smirk curled about the corners of his mouth. But he looked perfectly genuine, more so than Hinata had ever seen him. “Would that be okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, but you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>date!” Hinata yelped, clutching his fists up beneath his chin to keep from flailing around like a madman any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>would you like to go on </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>date?” Oikawa shifted, pulling his hands out of his pockets to place them sarcastically on his hips. There was the teasing Hinata was looking for. So it was a joke after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or, was today not up to your standards?” Oikawa purred. “We could do something else next time? What would you like? A fancy dinner? A trip to the theater? Perhaps a quiet stroll through a prestigious gallery?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi finally stepped in, smacking the back of his hand against his boyfriend’s chest. “Shut up you idiot, you’re stressing him out. He doesn’t have to go out with us at all if he doesn’t want to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go out with you?” Hinata squeaked. He was completely lost again. Iwaizumi hadn’t told Oikawa not to say stupid things or to lie or to stop being ridiculous, like he would have any other time. Which meant… Oikawa was serious? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but, you two are dating!” Hinata cried, pumping his fists for emphasis. Did they not hear themselves? How ridiculous this all sounded?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa to keep him quiet, then turned to focus his easy gaze on Hinata. “Yes, we are dating,” he confirmed, his voice low and soothing. “But, we both also really liked spending time with you. We’ve both thought you’re really cute for a long time, and we also like you, so if it’s okay we would be happy to take you out again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in the deepening twilight Hinata could make out the light flush dusting Iwaizumi’s tanned cheeks. Was he embarrassed? Shy? The stocky man pulled his hand back out of his pocket to scratch at the back of his neck, his gaze flicking down to the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe next time though the whole date can be our treat. So it’s more official. If that’s okay. If you want to go.” Iwaizumi coughed and kicked his foot awkwardly against the pavement while Oikawa clearly struggled to bite back a laugh at his boyfriend’s sudden bout of timidity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s mind blanked out completely. His mouth fell open as he looked at the two gorgeous men standing before him. The two gorgeous men who were dating each other. Who also apparently thought he was cute. And who wanted to take him out on a date. Because they liked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry,” Iwaizumi said, wincing a bit. “We don’t mean to upset you. I understand it probably seems‒”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi and Oikawa both jumped at the force and volume of Hinata’s outburst. He felt his heart kick into max gear and he really felt like he might throw up, but he pushed on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be happy to go out with you! Again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa clapped happily, as though the matter was perfectly settled. “Lovely!” he cried, practically skipping toward Hinata and dragging his boyfriend along behind him. “Give me your phone then so I can put in our numbers! Can you do this Saturday?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could lose his courage, Hinata nodded. He actually had no idea what he was doing on Saturday, but if he had plans they immediately became irrelevant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Iwaizumi said with a smile while Oikawa hummed and entered their contact information. He glanced down at his watch and winced. “We can hammer out the details later, but your train is about to arrive so you’d better hurry in.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata frowned and looked at his own watch, yelping when he saw he only had one minute until his train departed. Oikawa finished up with his phone and shoved it to his chest, stepping out of his way and pushing him toward the station entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up, shrimpy!” He called, waggling his fingers in goodbye. Iwaizumi waved as well, and Hinata grinned impossibly wide. He waved back frantically, thanking them for the lovely day before sprinting top speed toward his platform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped through the doors onto the train just as they were closing, face hot and panting. The car wasn’t too full, so he managed to grab a spot by a window easily. He took a deep breath to settle his pounding heart, then pulled out his phone. He started a group thread with the two new contacts in his phone and sent a string of excited emojis so Oikawa and Iwaizumi would get his number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his message threads pulled up, he remembered he still hadn’t texted Kenma back from earlier in the afternoon. He shook his head and smiled, poking his tongue out to craft his reply as he realized just what Kenma had been able to see so clearly. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Me</b>
    <span>: Yeah, I think we really will be.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies!</p>
<p>My sincere apologies to any of you who've been following along for my contributions to Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020! An enormous amount of my time the last couple days really needed to go toward helping take care of things around my grandma's house! It's all good now though, so hopefully I can hop right back on track for the last three and post one fic a day for you all c: </p>
<p>This particular fic was my first ever attempt at writing something including Oikawa and Iwaizumi (beyond like, maybe background mention in other works?) so hopefully I didn't butcher them too badly? I don't tend toward reading a whole lot of IwaOi, so that was probably one of my major problems lol. I scrapped it and started over so many times! I hope if you made it to the end though that it was a fun read for you c: If you have any suggestions for how I could improve (or just want to let me know what I did well!) I would love to hear them! You can always feel free to talk to me here in the comment threads or on Tumblr at UtmostCalamity! (About my writing... or something else! I don't mind!) I'm not very active there at all but I promise I will respond to message notifications I get c: </p>
<p>So here's hoping I can get the last three out to you in a reasonable amount of time since I fell off the official fan week schedule! Thank you all so much for your kind comments and support c: I promise I always see them and love them, even if I don't have the time to respond right away!</p>
<p>&lt;3, Calamity</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>